


The Package

by Jojosmile



Category: MaxTooTheLimit - Fandom, TheHumbleNoob - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojosmile/pseuds/Jojosmile
Summary: A PACKAGE ARRIVED.Basically just Cath and Max.





	The Package

"MAX!", Cathlyn yelled from downstairs.

 

Ah, Tuesday evening, streaming and doing nonsense.

 

Smite was doing good, but Max wasn't. Game after game of getting focused his enthusiasm more or less turned into the salt mines of Winsford.

 

"YEAH?", was his response.

 

TheHumbleNoob shimmy shammied her way up and saw her bubblegum haired boyfriend becoming an episode of Hell's Kitchen.

 

Excitedly she held out a package addressed to them, a few holes lining the sides: "Did you order something? Another atlas? A flower? FOOD?!?"

 

"Excuse you. Geology rocks, the flower business needs to bloom and the last time I went to a sea food party, I pulled a mussel."

 

"Maaaaax... Stop loafing around and open this thing! I am way too excited, orange you?"

 

Both looked each other into the eyes, before breaking into a fit of laughter.

 

"Those were terrible", he started: "Sorry that you guys needed to hear that."

 

"I am not!"

 

Minutes passed while Max desperately tried to open the mysterious box, as he finally got up and grabbed a kitchen knife.

 

"BE CAREFUL. ON THE SIDE IS A SIGN THAT SAYS 'Fragile objects!'!!!"

 

"STOP YELLING, WOMAN."

 

"I WILL YELL AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME."

 

"I could hide the Nutella."

 

Cathlyn narrowed her eyes at this, mock threatening poking his face: "You wouldn't."

 

Their small fight, however, got interrupted by two small, familiar figures squirming inside the now open package.

 

Still surprised Max and Cath picked up one of the creatures, which are barely big enough to fit inside the palms of their hands.

 

"Are those..."

 

"It's us!", The Noob smiled: "But chibi and small!"


End file.
